If You Dare
by LeShyWolf
Summary: Crimson cold eyes filled with malice, lips brought back into a sneering snarl. I was tired of running, my feet were sore and I could hardly breathe. This museum was sadistic and pure evil, but how will my friends and I survive? OC/OC & Garry/OC. Give moi a chance, no? :') ON HIATUS


**If You Dare**

* * *

**Summary: Crimson cold eyes filled with malice, lips brought back into a sneering snarl. I was tired of running, my feet were sore and I could hardly breathe. This museum was sadistic and pure evil, but how will my friends and I survive? OC/OC & Garry/OC. **

* * *

The coach's tires screeched to a fast stop, jerking everybody forward slightly as it halted in front of the museum. In the air it was an echoing hummer of the students excited chatter as everyone all stood up from their seats. I unwrapped my arms from my legs only to place my pink converse clad feet onto the floor as I leaned forward to pick up my bag. Swinging it onto my shoulder as I set my hand on the back rest of the seat in front of me for leverage to pull myself up. I waited for a blonde girl, Jess, to move past me before cutting into the line of people attempting to get off the coach. My hand reaching up to the strap of my bag to haul it up a little on my shoulder as I hopped down the small coach stairs.

I waited for a minute on the sidelines, my quiet, tall friend Vincent walked down the other coach exit steps. The bright, radiant sun glimmered down on his straight, jet black hair that was messy and covered his left eye. It also contrasted with his pale skin. People tended to stay away from him, his gaze being almost soul penetrating, and called him an emo or goth for the hairstyle he had but he was just a teenage guy that liked his hair enough to brush it almost every twenty minutes or something to keep it nice. He didn't even wear all black. His shirt was a thermal, grey shirt with short sleeves. Vince wore blue jeans and black converse's with mini white skulls decorated on them.

His gaze scanned the area for a moment before his intense, piercing steel gaze stopped on me. Feeling the corners of my lips turn up slightly at the sight of him, I gave him a small wave and his eyes flickered towards it as he began to head towards my direction with one hand clutched on his backpack strap that was hanging from his shoulder, looking loose and ready to fall. He had been on the other coach, I couldn't go on his because it was full by the time I got there.

"Hey Vince." I greeted, he heaved his backpack on both shoulders when it almost fell off, then he just gave me a nod of acknowledgement. He was a quiet, calm and reserved person that observed the people around him. Vince was that person that rarely smiled and he rarely talked, you would have thought he was a mute. Or, you know, a psychopathic killer with a mental illness.

Any person brave enough to approach him never got an answer for his 'weirdness' as people called it, so students made stupid rumors up about him being mentally disturbed and evil, or whatever. He studied art at college for four days a week and also had a job at the local library, let's just say his parents weren't happy with his career choice. He got to go on this trip because his art class wanted see the museum so both the photography first years and art first years were on the trip.

We bought our tickets, me talking for Vince when it came for him to ask for his ticket. I think he either doesn't like people in general or he's just really shy. I knew he liked animals, considering he had a dog of his own. Students from the college think he's cold and like the teenage version of Voldemort or something. Maybe he just doesn't like talking. Hell, even I don't know much about him, but he seemed like a nice guy and we got on well, despite him not talking. We had been friends for nearly seven months now.

Our tutors gave us a different worksheet each to fill out about the exhibition we were visiting, it had to be finished by the end of the trip. Vincent silently stood next to me, his tall form almost seeming like my shadow. His left hand was absent-mindely twirling a black pen while his right hand was holding the worksheet. His stormy, grey eyes were scanning the room we had walked into, namely a certain painting of a man hanging upside down. Shuffling along side him, my own vision strayed towards it before my gaze was directed towards this huge pink ball with knives penetrating it. Hm... weird.

Sitting down on a bench near the wall, I filled in the first question easily before moving on to the second question. My lips pursed and my eyes narrowed at it with annoyance, it was basically asking me which piece of art was my favorite and _why_. Now, while I liked art, I couldn't really put _why_ I liked it in words. I sat there for a while, sitting with my back against the wall that the bench was pushed up against, chewing on the edge of my pen.

I was so deep in thought that when something brushed up against my shoulder, my entire body jerked in alarmed and my head snapped up to meet amused steel eyes. I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief before glaring playfully at Vince. He sat down next to me, nudging my arm with his elbow. His version of saying that he was just playing around.

"Jesus man, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." He muttered with a small smirk directed towards me. His familiar voice was rare to hear, but deep and smooth, an undertone of mystery lacing his vocal cords. He leaned forward, looking down at his sheet, which was partially filled in already. I groaned at the sight of it, knowing that I was behind.

"Come on, I'm never gonna get this stupid sheet finished until we explore more." I sighed finally, standing up and grabbing his sleeve to haul him along with me. His foot steps were quiet, but noticeable. His presence was behind me and slightly towered over my frame, his body was following my every move as if he were my shadow. We wondered some more, then I had to go to the loo so I told Vincent to wait outside.

Yawning, I looked up into the mirror as I washed my hands, frowning at the tiny splatter of black dots underneath my blue eyes from mascara. Drying my hands, I leaned forward over the sink, carefully wiping it away. Suddenly, in the middle of while I was doing this, the light went off and the room turned pitch black. Jumping in shock, I looked around, apprehension crawling up my spine to the back of my neck. I had seen enough horror films and played enough video games to know to be cautious during this kind of situation. Call me paranoid, but I didn't fancy being murdered.

I mean, come on, I haven't even played The Elder Scrolls serious yet.

The lights came flickering back on and when my eyes focused properly to I could see, I found myself letting out a gasp at the frightening sight before me. I had jumped and nearly squeaked in fear at the sight of a red liquid _(blood?)_ on the mirror with big bold words on there that looked freshly put there. Writing that was definately _not_ there before.

I quietly read the words out loud, "You can hear the humming sea. Hear the chuckles in the air. This night they are running free... So go meet them if you dare." A chill ran up my spine and I slowly reached out, my finger wiping a little of the red substance from the mirror and looking at it closely. No, it wasn't blood. It was paint.

Red paint...

Why would somebody-

Vincent.

...would he do this?

Frowning, a little confused as to _why_ he would do this. It didn't seem like him. Maybe some other kid got in here to play a prank on me. That seemed more likely and logical than blaming my _friend _of all people. I was an idiot sometimes, but still. You couldn't be too careful. I've had a 'friend' play this kind of trick on me before.

"Vince?" I asked, pushing the door open only to find _nobody_ there.

Seriously.

Not even a fly.

_Nada_.

"Vince?" I asked again, but silence greeted me.

I checked every room, feeling like something was behind me. But every time I glanced over my shoulder, nothing was there.

Then, one of the greatest mysterious happened.

Pain burst to the back of my head, burning.

I blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, hope you enjoyed ;')**

**~E**


End file.
